


Broken/Regret

by Neo_Luna



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: AU from the end of "End Game Pt1", Gen, Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Luna/pseuds/Neo_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One's words alone can break a man leaving them full of regret. Regret within itself can shallow a man leaving him in numb pain...the feeling of regretting your last words to someone you lost being the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken/Regret

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta. Transferred from Fanfiction.net.

Pain surged though Caesar; he lay grasping his side on the ground his eyes threatening to spill tears. His face stained with ones that had already fallen. A dark crimson pool formed around him. Blood, his blood flowed from the deep gash on his right. The haunting memory of what Rex had last said to him echoing in his mind.

" _When I get out of this! I never wanna see you again!"_

Another tear slipped down his face. Rex's word hurt him more than the boy would ever know. Caesar truly loved his brother and wished he could have only been able to tell him the truth. Now Caesar would never get the chance. His attacker would make sure of that.

Van Kleiss stood above Caesar, dark crimson dripped sickenly from his golden gauntlet; a sinister smile craved on his crazed face. His eyes bore a malicious glare towards the scientist. Caesar seemed so pathetic to Van Kleiss in his current state. He had been so sure of himself before. No, the expression he bore earlier was one plagued with guilt and regret. Caesar had it well hidden under his determine demeanor. Now the man before him just looked broken.

"Caesar!" Rylander cried out. Meechum on the other hand started towards Van Kleiss anger burning on his features. Only to be stopped by a black pawn's blade. The blade only inches from his neck.

"Black Knight wants to see you in the reactor" The pawn spoke calmly. It was sickening how calm that robotic voice sounded. Then again it was just a robot. A set was working on getting Rylander as another approached Van Kleiss. "That means all of you"

"I'll be down shortly" Van Kleiss spoke his voice showing he was sane. No, even returning to his normal state the man was purely insane. Just in a more monstrous form. The expression on Van Kleiss's face was stern touched with murderous desire. The other scientists had no doubt of what Van Kleiss's intentions were.

"Very well" Once again the pawn spoke. It waved for them to go leaving Van Kleiss and Caesar behind. Rylander tried to force up words only to be shushed by Caesar.

"…I'll be…fine," He said panting slowing pooling himself up to lean against the equipment by the windows. Caesar cringed in pain, but forced a smile. "Trust me"

It was an oblivious lie. Only a miracle could save Caesar from Van Kleiss now. Rylander closed his eyes in sorrowful nod. Both scientists reluctantly and sorrowfully left with the pawns; Leaving Caesar's fate to the malicious Van Kleiss.

_Slam_

Van Kleiss knock Caesar roughly into the equipment, tightly clenching his throat. Caesar gasped out in pain tears flowing freely down his features once more; His own hands grasping onto Van Kleiss's arm.

"You really are pathetic" Was all Caesar heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

While down below the others entered the reactor; a sorrowful air surrounded them. All worried about the elder Salazar. Rylander turned towards the window of the lab above. Only to be met with the grotesque sight of it being spatter with blood.

"No" Rylander whispered, "no, oh god" Tears could be seen forming in the hologram's eyes. Meechum turned to the subject of Rylander's outburst. Just to wish he hadn't. His eyes widen in shock then soon turned away trying to bottle up his sorrow. The tears came anyway.

The sound of the metal on metal rang through the air as Black Knight and the Consortium entered the room. Just by the sigh that escaped her one could tell she had an expression of disgust that slowing faded to one of prideful victory. The rest of the lot shared the same vibe. Meechum fought back his anger. These people, no, monsters before him now were sickening; Taking pride in beating down a child, Rex, and the death of his brother.

"What do you want Knight" He spoke angrily. His anger grew the longer he was in their presence; hatred that burned the more he heard Rylander sobs. Van Kleiss, Black Knight, and the damn Consortium were nothing, but monsters; Every last one of them.

"Seeing the new turn of events. I'm afraid it's going to have to wait until later" Black Knight spoke then ordered the pawns, "Take them to the secondary lab." Rudely forcing them to the door the pawns did just that. As they left he could hear her add, "and be sure there on lockdown."

Meechum sighed at the events of the day only to meet Van Kleiss's gaze as they were taken away. The murder was still covered in the evidence of his crime. He had just as the others in the reactor, a prideful air that sicken Meechum. Atlas there was nothing he could do, but wait.


End file.
